Throw Away the Key
by righton.righton
Summary: "The experience of being at your mercy Jane, it was very primal."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Throw Away the Key

Author: righton . righton

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: NC-17

Summary: "The experience of being at your mercy Jane, it was very primal."

Disclaimer: Not mine, just messin' around.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to bed, Jane?" Maura called out from the bedroom to the detective, who, according to Maura's calculations, had been watching 'the last 5 minutes of the game' for over 25 now.<p>

"In a minute hon. Come ON lousy fuckers, run the ball!"

Maura fought the impulse to scold Jane's language. Jane wasn't talking to her, anyway. When A Patriot's game – well, almost any game – was on, Jane tuned out the rest of the world, Maura included. Maura knew she herself got the same way with particularly absorbing journal articles. And of course, they both lost all sense of anything when pressing matters of work took hold. Jane was the first one whom Maura had ever told how, when working, she would sometimes hyper focus and forget to eat, sleep, and even relieve herself until her kidneys and bladder reminded her with stabbing urgency. Maura didn't consider it a funny story (the potential risk of bladder infection was no laughing matter), but Jane had laughed, put her hand on her shoulder, and said "oh my god, me too! And then you have to sprint to the bathroom…that must be murder in those heels, doc."

That was when they'd first been getting to know one another, when Maura found herself inexplicably opening up. Maura had never been one to fantasize much – for all of her mental dexterity, visual imagination seemed to be a diminished feature – but around Jane, she'd found her mind wandering. Sexually. Vibrantly so. She barely allowed herself to hope any of it could actually happen…except somehow, it had, and Jane was now her girlfriend of a little over a year.

Maura settled herself back against the headboard of the bed they shared most weeknights. The detective's apartment, while smaller than Maura's Brookline home, was just minutes from the precinct. In the early days of their courtship they'd used those extra morning minutes to set each other screaming and moaning. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maura frowned as she thought of recent mornings, where a tired Jane sleepily hit the snooze button, oblivious to Maura's caresses on her thigh. What had happened to them? Surely, the intensity of sexual desire waxed and waned in any healthy relationship, but what did it mean that Maura still wanted to touch Jane every spare second of the day and Jane would rather catch an extra ten minutes sleep?

Maybe, she considered, she shared the blame for not making her desires known. Glancing down at her apparel, she grimaced and shoved herself out of bed. Purple sweatpants and an old oversized sweater, though Jane had told her she found absolutely adorable, were not sexy. Practical, yes, in the drafty pre-war building in the middle of another freezing Boston winter, but not sexy. The warm fuzzy socks were out too. Resolutely, she walked to the section of the dresser she'd claimed for her underwear and lingerie.

As she bent down to open the bottom drawer, she noticed a glimmer of silver glinting under the dresser. Curious, she stooped to hands and knees and peered under. Whatever the object was, it was nearly out of reach. Maura angled her wrist carefully and pulled, coming up with – "handcuffs?" she murmured in surprise. Jane must have tossed them on the dresser and not noticed that they'd fallen behind it.

Unbidden, images flashed through Maura's mind. Jane, on top of her, while she writhed below, cuffed to the bed and completely at her lover's mercy. "For once in your life, Isles," she muttered under breath, "don't think, just do." She stripped off her clothes, shivering in the chill air, and rushed to the bed.

* * *

><p>"God DAMMIT!" Jane threw the remote halfway across the room in disgust. How the hell had the Patriots blown a 14 point lead in the space of one short quarter? What a waste. Huffing her anger out in a long, low breath, Jane raised her face from her hands and noticed the clock on the cable box. 11:42. Crap. She'd left Maura waiting in bed for…a really long time. Wearily, she ran her hands through her hair and went to retrieve the remote. God she was lucky to have Maura, the woman put up with way too much of her shit.<p>

Walking down the short corridor to the bedroom, Jane felt the sting of her anger at the lousy game fade at the anticipation of falling asleep cuddling Maura. Pushing open the bedroom door, the apology died on her lips at the sight before her.

Lying on the bed, managing to look both chilled and flushed at the same time, was a stark naked Maura Isles, with her hands cuffed to the headboard behind her. Her cheeks were rosy pink, nipples an even darker shade and proudly erect in the cold night air. She was twisting her bound hands around and sliding her long, shapely legs against one another, as though dueling with a phantom.

And all Jane could do was stand and stare at her with her mouth gaping open like a caught fish.

"Hi, Jane?" Maura's voice was almost equal parts arousal and questioning, with the pleading look in her eyes to match.

Jane swallowed hard and tried to collect herself. "Holy shit, Maur," she nearly growled. "What…why…how…" Her mind was refusing to cooperate, her gaze trying to drink in the view forever and simultaneously make sense of this rather insane turn of events for a Tuesday night. Jane could feel an insistent hum between her legs, and tried to peer between Maura's. The brown curls there were glistening with moisture. Oh hells yeah, Maura was definitely turned on.

"Well, we've played around with the idea of domination and submission before with pleasant results, and it's entirely within societal norms, although I'm less familiar with the literature where both participants are female. But psycho-sexually speaking some have found it to be a universal desire-"

Jane tuned out Maura's Wikipedia mouth once she caught the general gist and moved forward, feeling an overpowering need to calm Maura's obvious anxiety and also to touch every inch of that body. "You never cease to amaze me, doc," she murmured in the woman's ear as she straddled her still twisting torso.

Maura flushed darker as Jane's jean clad legs ground against her slightly. "Oh Jane, please," Maura breathed heavily, her hot breath on Jane's neck making Jane shudder. "Please, I can't wait any longer. I need you." Maura was shifting below her, desperate to make contact.

"I could see that from across the room, hon." Jane leaned back from her perch on Maura's stomach and slid her hand across damp inner thighs. "You're fucking dripping, Maura. Who knew a little bondage would work you up so much?" She slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked slowly, enjoying both the salty sweet taste and the way it caused Maura's already considerably frustration to ratchet up another notch. "But I think it's pretty clear you wanted to give up some control tonight. It's making you all hot and bothered to have me in charge. Wouldn't seem right for me to just give you what you want so easily, now would it?"

Maura whimpered. Honest to god whimpered, a keening sound of need and frustration and oh lord Jane wasn't going to be able to hold out for very long. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Now what am I going to do with you, hmm?" Jane put her hand to her chin and pretended to contemplate. She could feel Maura squirming below her, attempting to rub her thighs together. "Now now, none of that," Jane murmured as she lightly slapped Maura's leg. Another breathy, keening noise came out of Maura's mouth, her head tossed to the side, eyes squeezed shut.

"I swear to god, Jane, if you don't…" Maura trailed off and Jane laughed.

"Don't do what, dear?" She pitched her voice high and cloyingly sweet, teasing Maura with her words as she teased her nipples with long strokes of her fingers, brushing up against them but never landing. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, anyway? You're gotten yourself into quite a bind here." Jane decided to ease the torment slightly and rolled one of Maura's pert nipples between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing just enough to elicit a deep moan.

"Uhhh…I can't…oh god Jane, please!"

This had to be the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen. She could feel her own dampness seeping through her underpants, her own need quickly rising to match Maura's. "Please what?" She'd meant it to come out teasing, but her horniness made it almost sound like a threat.

"Please fuck me!" Maura cried. Jane felt her head rush. This was sexual overload, and they'd barely touched yet. God damn.

She pushed off of Maura, ignoring the whine that followed, and slid off the bed to yank her own clothes off. As she hopped out of her jeans as quickly as she could, her eyes met Maura's, which were brilliant and shining and seemed to pierce right through her. Jane reached into the bedside table and pulled out her and Maura's favorite toy. She knew she could get Maura off in moments from this state with her fingers or tongue, but she needed to come herself almost as badly. She slid the shorter, curved end of the double dildo into herself, moaning as it stretched and filled her. The other end stood proudly in front of her. Screw the harness, she decided, she could fuck Maura missionary style without it.

"Oh yes yes yes," Maura half muttered, half moaned as Jane slid back towards her.

"Easy now, girl. I haven't even started yet." Jane spread herself over Maura, pinning alabaster legs with her knees and guided the cock into Maura's dripping folds. She was met with no resistance and pushed right up to the hilt, her and Maura pressing tight together.

"Ahhhhhh!" Maura cried in pleasure, pulling at her bound wrists like a caged animal. Jane rocked her hips to pull out, almost entirely, and then slammed back in, the edge of the cock in Maura hitting her own clit. "Oh god oh god oh god," Maura dissolved below her as she pumped furiously. "Please please OH!" Jane grinned, knowing she had hit the right spot deep inside Maura, angling herself to get there again on the next thrust. And the next.

Neither of them was going to last long. Maura's panting breaths were getting shorter and louder. Jane wanted to slow down, tease her a little longer, but her own aching need was winning out. She was fucking Maura hard and fast, driving her end of the toy deep inside herself each time she buried the other end in Maura. She moved her hands from Maura's sides to her bouncing breasts, and a rough twist of the nipples sent Maura over the edge. She shrieked as she came, Jane continuing to move inside her, leading Maura through wave after wave of pleasure.

As Maura came down off her high she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, lifting her hips and pushing Jane in further. "Oh FUCK!" Jane blurted, her walls clenching again and again until she collapsed on top of Maura, laying her head atop a damp breast.

"I don't know what possessed you to do this, but it was awesome," Jane said, her voice thick with sex and sleep. "Where did you get handcuffs from, anyway?"

Maura moaned contentedly and dropped a kiss on Jane's brow. "They're yours. I have to admit I didn't think the scenario through fully, and I understand now why people buy those horribly gauche fur-lined toy handcuffs. My wrists are quite chafed from the metal. But it was quite worth it. The experience of being at your mercy Jane, it was very primal, it made me feel so-"

Jane cut her off. "What do you mean, they're mine? I keep mine with my gun, in the lockbox in the front room." A touch of worry was reaching her sex-fogged mind.

"They were under the dresser, you must have dropped them. I'd like to be undone now, please, if I ice my wrists now it may minimize the bruising."

Jane's brow wrinkled in confusion, then her eyes opened wide in understanding. She lifted her head to meet Maura's eyes. "Maura, that must be my old pair. I thought I lost those years ago. I don't have that key anymore!"

Maura now wore a look of panic that probably mirrored her own. "What do you mean you don't have the key? I thought all police handcuffs worked on a universal one?"

"They do, but we change it up every few years cause criminals make copies."

Jane watched the wheels spinning in Maura's head. "Jane! You have to get me out of here!"

"I will, I will! I'll…oh crap…what do I do? Call 911? No, I know who'd answer. Oh, a locksmith?" Jane was up now and pacing around the room.

"NO!" Maura screeched. "You can't let anyone see me like this!"

"Ok, Ok. Umm, bolt cutters! Yeah. When I was a beat cop we had a couple come to the station cuffed together, and we used bolt cutters to get 'em apart." Jane saw Maura's face brighten in relief. "But, uh, I don't own any. Just a hacksaw. I could saw your arm off, but it might be messy."

The attempt at a joke fell flat as Maura simply glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one that got you into this mess!"

"Yes you are, you were watching football instead of having sex with me!" Maura's face was indignant, and Jane worked hard to stifle laughter which would clearly only get her into deeper trouble.

"Don't worry, I'll run over to the hardware store and buy some. I'll be back in less than 20 minutes." As she got her clothes back on, Jane smoothed damp locks of her hair back from Maura's forehead. "Now don't run off anywhere while I'm gone, young lady." Even though she felt Maura's eyes burning holes through her, Jane couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom door slammed shut as Jane tore out of the apartment. Maura squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. Whereas before her aching arousal had made that impossible, it had also minimized the considerable discomfort the handcuffs and her position caused. Now, she felt chilled and exposed, the cool air blowing over her damp skin and damper nether regions. She was also losing feeling in her hands. "So much for spontaneity," she muttered to herself as she worked to get back to a sitting position.

After a little maneuvering and painful tugging she was upright against the headboard, blood flow blessedly returning to the hands wedged behind her back. What on earth had she been thinking? Yes, she had gotten the desired response from Jane, but why had she let herself resort to such drastic measures? There was nothing wrong with keeping things fresh in the bedroom, but such actions required planning, forethought.

Maura grimaced as she imagined how such a conversation with Jane would have played out. Jane would no doubt have protested, blushed, and tried to change the subject as rapidly as possible. If only she could get Jane more comfortable and in touch with her sexuality…if only she could get her damn hands off of this headboard.

She allowed herself to wallow in self-pity for a moment, embarrassed at her predicament and the neediness that had preceded it. Anxiety quickly took over, though, as she noted the time on the bedside clock. 12:07 in the morning. Every hardware store in this time zone would be closed. Every hardware store in the next adjacent time zone would be closed. She was going to be stuck like this till morning. What if there was a fire? What if there was permanent damage to her hands? What if Jane thought through the situation and determined that Maura was a needy, sexually crazed mess? Feeling close to hyperventilating, she tilted her head back as much as she could and tried to take deep breathes.

* * *

><p>Jane was halfway down the steps when she realized the hardware store was closed. "Fuck!" she swore as she tried to figure out what do next. Maura would probably be fine, though uncomfortable, if she had to stay chained till morning…but she didn't like considering the reaction if she walked back up there and suggested that. Maura would probably need to pee before morning too, and that was a line Jane just wasn't ready to cross. Hopefully they could go the rest of their lives without crossing that one.<p>

"Bolt cutter, bolt cutter," she muttered. Who did she know that would have bolt cutters and would lend them to her at midnight on a Tuesday? She flipped through the contacts on her phone and considered who would put up the most fuss. Then it hit her – Korsak or Frost might still have the old key. There was no way she could get it from either of them without explaining, which was so not an option, but…Jane considered the Maura's delicate wrists, her soft smooth skin. She couldn't come at Maura with bolt cutters if there was a safer option.

Sighing, she dialed Korsak. He was more of a packrat than Frost, and the two of them were equally immature and obnoxious.

He answered, sounding groggy. "Jane, what is it? Did you catch a case?"

"No, it's uh, personal. Sorry to wake you." Jane willed herself to man up and spit it out. "Do you still have the key to the old handcuffs? From the last batch?"

"I don't know, I'd have to look around. But why do you-" Korsak cut off, the light bulb clearly going off. There was a moment of silence, then loud, chortling guffaws.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, it's hilarious. Don't hurt yourself there old man. Now can you go see if you have the damn key?"

"Sure, sure, I'll look." Korsak paused to laugh again. "So which one of you is chained up? Since you're talking, it must be the doc. Never pictured her the type to go for that stuff."

"You better not be picturing her in that way at all, Korsak." The cold night air and the situation were getting to Jane; she bounced on her feet with impatience and willed Korsak to get on with it.

Through still more laughter, Korsak replied, "Sorry Jane. Give me a minute, I'll look through my junk drawer."

That key had better be there. Maura was going to kill her. Jane tilted her head in wonderment – Maura had, of her own volition, without Jane ever suggesting such a thing, chained herself to the headboard. And Jane was going to catch hell about it. Relationships were so fucking weird.

On the other end of the line she heard Korsak rifling through things. Jane crossed her fingers and squinched her eyes shut while she waited. "I think I found it."

Jane let out her breath in a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Ok, I'll be right over."

"I can come over there. You shouldn't leave the doc all alone like that," Korsak teased.

"Hell no," Jane growled. "Just stay there, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Maura heard the front door open and close with a soft snick. "Jane?" she called out, hopeful and a little fearful at the same time.<p>

"Yeah, it's me," Jane called. Maura heard her footsteps coming down the hall towards the bedroom. "I got the key."

"Really?" Maura felt a wave of relief roll over her. As much as she wanted out of the handcuffs, thoughts off Jane slicing them off her with huge bolt cutters had been scaring her for the past 27 minutes. "But, where did you find them?"

Jane entered the bedroom, grimacing. "Korsak still had his." Seeing Maura gape in shock, Jane hurried on. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't tell him but he figured it out. But I had to get you out of them. Speaking of which…" Jane held the key up and crawled onto the bed. Maura sank back down to allow access and Jane quickly uncuffed her.

"Mmmmm," Maura moaned as she was finally free. She sat back up and rubbed her wrists, which were as red and chafed as she'd expected. "Oh, Jane, how will I ever look him in the eye again? This is so embaressing." She buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to release the tears she'd been holding back since Jane left.

Jane sat herself beside Maura and laid a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's ok sweetie. I made him promise to never bring it up, or I'll cuff him to his desk and throw away the key."

Jane was rubbing Maura's back gently, and her tears slowed. "That would be a fitting punishment. But Jane, he'll still know, and I'll know that he knows. And these marks on my wrist, they're going to last for days. What was I thinking?" She wiped her face with the back of her hand and let herself relax fully into Jane.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Not that I didn't like it, obviously, it was crazy hot. But what made you do it? I didn't leave you waiting that long, did I?"

"No, I just, umm…" Maura took a deep breath and went for it. "You don't seem to desire me as much as you used to. We have intercourse significantly less frequently than before, and I was worried you were losing interest." Maura looked up at Jane to see her reaction.

Jane was surprised. "What, that's crazy! I'm just as nuts about you as I ever was. More, maybe."

"Then why don't you touch me as often? Why don't we make love in the mornings anymore?" Fresh tears were threatening to spill out of Maura's eyes.

"Please don't cry Maura. You know how much I love you, right? I'm sorry if I've been less affectionate, I wasn't aware of it…I guess maybe I've been taking you for granted a little. Cause I know I can have you whenever I want, ya know?"

Maura smirked. "Am I really that easy?"

Jane laughed. "Seriously, I'm never gonna get tired of you. Of any part of you." She shifted a bit, becoming more serious. "Every day I think, this is it, this is what it feels like to be totally in love, I can't possibly love her anymore than I do right now. And then the next day I fall even more in love."

Maura beamed with happiness. "Jane, that's lovely. I'm totally in love with you, too."

"Radical dude," Jane laughed and held up a peace sign.

Maura crinkled her brow in confusion. "Are you calling me a dude?"

"Never mind Maura, never mind. Maybe we could, uh, try that again sometime. With different cuffs. Or um, something else you've been wanting to try."

"Really?" That was not the reaction Maura had been expecting. "Did you want to try it with me being the 'dude?'"

Jane sucked air through her teeth in what Maura knew to be frustration. "No. Just, whatever else you've been wanting to try. I know I'm not so adventurous with that stuff, but I like that you are. That double-dildo thing you got us is awesome. And even though this didn't end well, it was pretty freaking fantastic in the moment, am I right?"

Maura grinned. "Yes, it was. Thank you, Jane."

"For what?"

"For understanding me."

Jane grinned back at her. "Hot sexy naked woman in my bed. What's not to understand?" Jane got up to take her clothes off for the second time and get ready for bed.

"Jane, did you really threaten to handcuff Korsak?"

Jane called back from the bathroom, casually, "Actually, I threatened to go buy a pair of bolt cutters and cut his nuts off."

"Jane!"

"You're the only one I want to cuff, dear," she responded with mock sweetness.

"And what I want to handcuff you?"

"Uhhh…"

Maura sank bank on the pillows, contented. The future was looking bright.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing feedback on Babes in Toyland, you guys rock. Hope you like this one too. I'll try to write another without a year in between.<p> 


End file.
